


Bitter World

by I_Am_A_Bish



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta/Omega, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Help, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Bish/pseuds/I_Am_A_Bish
Summary: Etheria but Omegaverse and judgement. This is a birthday gift for my friend Jessica and I have no idea if I'll make it a full series. Just have to see. First chapter will explain the Omegaverse and feel free to ask questions. If you aren't comfortable with any of this dont read it please. Trust me I hate myself for this too.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Flutterina (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 45





	Bitter World

**Author's Note:**

> A little explanation on the Omegaverse.

Hello! Its me your friendly narrorator here to explain the Omegaverse. At the end of this ask any questions.

When you are born you are born either a boy, girl, or neither. Then you have a second gender. Alpha, Omega, Beta.

Alpha. Alphas are expected to be the most tough and strong. The dominant ones in bed. They are the most respected in Etheria and get the best jobs. An Alpha can get a female beta and any gender Omega pregnant. Males and Females are born with penises. A Male Omegas is on the outside while a Females pops out during well sex. Located towards the beginning of their part there is a ball like thing called a knot located there. When mating the knot holds the two in place increasing chances of pregnancy. Most Alphas when they smell an Omega going into heat will chase the Omega and try to mate with them. Unfortunately if the Omega does not have an Alpha to protect them they could get mated against their will. Not all Alphas are the same and very few can control themselves but it is very rare.

Beta. Betas are the middle of it all. They have the least stereotypes and can do whatever. Unlike Alpha and Omega they aren't expected to be a certain way. They can get practically any job they want and can hang out with whoever. Females have vagagas and Males have penises. They cannot impregnate Omegas but can impregnate eachother and get pregnant by Alphas.

Omega. Omegas are viewed as the softest of the bunch. Most Omegas dream and live to have children. Very few don't dream of children every day. Each month for one week they go through something called Heat. During this week the Omega will most likely sleep in their nest. For Alphaless Omegas it is important they do not go out as Alphas won't hesitate to mate them. They are normally very weak and timid. Females have the same parts of a Beta Female and can get pregnant the same way. For Males in order to get pregnant they have to be fucked in the rectrum which is connected to a Uterus. Omegas get pregnant the easiest. Unfortunately due to their heat they usually are judged and don't get good jobs.

Now onto more specific things.

Nest. A nest is something and Omega builds. Its usually made up in a closet or room and covered in pillows, blankets, shirts, towels, whatever smells like their close ones. They make these when they need comfort, are going through heat, pregnant, or just for the fun of it.

Scents. Scents are what belong to you and only you. Everyone has specific Scent. For Omegas when in danger or scared their scent becomes stronger and sour. When happy sweeter. Scent glands are located in ones neck which is where the smell comes from the most.

Marking. When an Omega consents to it an Alpha can bite into their neck leaving mark that basically says this Omega is taken and theirs. This mark helps the two sense when the other is in danger.

One last thing. If you arent comfortable with any of this don't read. I have no idea if I'll do this for long but eh. Have fun reading lol.


End file.
